


False Mirage

by Revenant_Crown



Series: Kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Future Fic, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revenant_Crown/pseuds/Revenant_Crown
Summary: "How do you feel?" Hibari asks.And as much as Tsuna wants to keep quiet, not answering Hibari is inadvisable. He murmurs out his reply. "Hot..."Tsuna gasps when Hibari slides his hand down from his head to his face, cupping his cheek. And this maybe uncharacteristic of him but he scoots closer to Hibari. "Hibari-san," he calls out, pleading though he knows not the reason why.--In which, Tsuna can be careless sometimes but at least Hibari is there to help him.





	False Mirage

Tsuna wakes up feeling hot and uncomfortable.

The silk of the sheets he's lying at is so good and cool on his skin that he bunches it on his hands wanting to take off his clothes to feel more of it, but for some reason his body refuses to move. He opens his eyes and sees an unfamiliar room, and in any other situation he might scream in shock at this, however his mind is too addled to think straight.

He doesn't remember anything. Where he is at, how he got there and who is with him. No, it's more precise to say that his brain is drawing a blank right now. He knows he ought to be worried for his safety but his intuition is silent and not blaring any warning signs so he seems to be okay for now.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he shifts to his side to get more comfortable. His body is telling him it needs something but he doesn't know what. He perhaps dozed off for a bit and stirs as he senses a hand running through his hair, fingers digging on his scalp that he sighs out in bliss.

His eyes flutter open, blinking away the remnants of sleep and finds Hibari sitting on the edge of the bed while staring down at him. He hummed a greeting, too tired to speak.

"How do you feel?" Hibari asks.

And as much as Tsuna wants to keep quiet, not answering Hibari is inadvisable. He murmurs out his reply. "Hot..."

Tsuna gasps when Hibari slides his hand down from his head to his face, cupping his cheek. And this maybe uncharacteristic of him but he scoots closer to Hibari. "Hibari-san," he calls out, pleading though he knows not the reason why.

"Listen to me," Hibari says, the sharpness on his tone instantly snaps Tsuna from lethargy. "You're drugged. Some sort of aphrodisiac. It'll take a while before the effects run course. Until then, be good."

What a tall order and Tsuna is very aware that what Hibari wants is impossible. Now that he knows what's going on, his mind catches up with his body and can feel arousal pooling in his stomach.

And he wants— _needs_ —relief.

_Now._

"Hibari-san—"

Hibari cuts Tsuna off before he can even start. "No. Just sleep it off."

Tsuna scrunches his eyes close and curls inward. He's used to heat and fire but the burn licking throughout his body is almost unbearable. He needs to douse it or else he will feel like being scorched from within.

"Please," his voice cracks, begging to the only person capable of helping him. "I can't...too much..."

It doesn't have to be Hibari. Anyone else will do. He doesn't care anymore just as long as this burn disappears.

"I won't take advantage of you."

Those words are enough to seep through Tsuna's glaring arousal. Of course, Hibari won't do it not when Tsuna isn't coherent enough to consent. And he definitely won't anyone touch or get near Tsuna when he’s this vulnerable.

Tsuna grunts in pain as the fire draws past his threshold and his dying will flame bursts forth, enveloping him in orange. He can't see or sense beyond his flames and clenches his teeth when cold water douses his whole body. But the frigid temperature numbs the burning feeling inside of him making him breathe out an air of relief.

He slowly opens his eyes and isn't surprise to find himself in the bathroom, the shower beating down on his body and stares at Hibari straight in the eyes. Both of them soaked through the bone with their clothes sticking to their skin and Tsuna shivers not because of the cold but at the dangerous glint in those gray eyes pinning him with a hard gaze. 

From the looks of it, this isn't the first time this happened and Tsuna wonders how long the drug has been in his system because it seems like Hibari is close to breaking his patience.

Tsuna leans towards Hibari as his legs feel like jelly and he can't hold himself up any longer. He lets Hibari take all his weight and helps him sit down in the bathtub. He pulls his knees closer to his chest to hide his face, trying to conceal his hard on even if it's futile. He hears Hibari backing away from him and then a clutter inside the room before coming back to the bathroom. He glances up and eyes the bathrobe Hibari brought.

"That's the last of your clothes," Hibari answers after taking a look at the confusion in Tsuna's face. "You burned most of them."

"Oh," is the only thing Tsuna can say. He's more coherent now than before probably because his flames burned majority of the drugs in his system. And yet, he can still sense some lingering effects despite it. 

Hibari moves closer and unceremoniously unbuttons Tsuna's shirt. He knows he should be embarrassed (and he will once he's sane enough) but this is the first time Hibari is this careful and attentive to him so he focuses more on relishing that feeling. He basks in the warmth of how Hibari is taking care of him though Tsuna can't stop biting his lip to stop his moan when Hibari takes off his pants, it also doesn't help how he's not wearing any underwear.

Now, Tsuna is completely naked baring everything to Hibari. In the back of his mind, he realizes how Hibari isn't all that surprised possibly because this is not the first time he saw Tsuna naked. But he still can't help how his cock hardens at Hibari's perusal.

A groan escapes Tsuna's mouth as Hibari draws him to his body and carries him towards the bedroom after putting the bathrobe on him. He sneaks his arms around Hibari's neck and pouts when Hibari tugs them off but instead of obeying he pulls Hibari down on the bed with him.

"Herbivore," Hibari grits out, annoyed.

"I—" Tsuna pauses, not knowing how to articulate what he wants. "Just stay please."

"Small animal."

"You don't have to do anything," he insists. "I just don't want to be alone. _Please._ "

Hibari sighs and gets under the cover, pulling Tsuna against his body disregarding his surprised squeak because he may be requested it, but Tsuna did not expect how Hibari easily complied to his wishes. Still, he won't complain and snuggles more to Hibari's warmth. Though, Tsuna has to move carefully so his hard on won't brush up against Hibari but it's proving to be a difficult task.

"Stop squirming," Hibari orders, instantly stilling Tsuna into place. "I don't mind. Just go to sleep."

"But I do mind," Tsuna mumbles, burying his face to Hibari's chest.

A finger on his chin has Tsuna looking up at Hibari and whatever he sees on his face pushes Hibari to a decision. Hibari sits up, dragging Tsuna along until he's situated in his lap with his back to Hibari's front. Tsuna tips his head to stare at Hibari, wondering what he's thinking. "Hibari-san?"

"There's only the last trace of the drug in your system," Hibari replies which only cause Tsuna to be more confused. "Just say stop and I will."

Tsuna's bemusement doesn't ebb away and opens his mouth to ask Hibari again but instead of words, a moan escapes his lips as he feels hands on his legs massaging them lightly. Hibari takes this as an encouragement and unties Tsuna's bathrobe, taking it off to throw somewhere in the room and continues letting his hands wander around Tsuna's body.

"Hibari-san, you—"

The hands leave his body and Tsuna can't help whining in frustration. "Yes or no, Tsunayoshi."

"Yes," Tsuna sobs. "Please, Kyouya."

Hibari goes back to exploring Tsuna's body, sliding his hands down on his chest and brushes up his nipples lightly that Tsuna has to bite his lip from groaning out loud. He didn't know his nipples is that sensitive. Hands then advance downwards until stopping at the crease of his hips and Tsuna whimpers at being teased.

"Kyouya, don't tease."

"I'm not," is all Hibari says before finally touching Tsuna's dick and Tsuna moans in between pleasure and insatiable need.

A desperate gasp leaves Tsuna's mouth as Hibari thumbs his slit to smear more of his precum before slowly pumps his cock. He rolls his hips searching for more friction since Hibari is moving so slow and he wants it _fast_ and _hard_. He sobs when Hibari pauses and grabs his hip in one hand to stall his movements.

"Kyouya..."

"Enjoy it, Tsunayoshi," Hibari whispers against his ear. "Savor it."

Tsuna really doesn't want to. He wants to come _now_. But he finds himself nodding in acquiescence. He will do anything to please Hibari.

Hibari slides his hand up and down on Tsuna's cock again, slow and taking his time learning what Tsuna likes best judging by how loud his moans and cries are. Tsuna wants to beg Hibari again to go fast but he restrains himself and tries to enjoy the pace Hibari sets. He knows it won't be too long before pleasure ruins him.

With his mind delirious in lust, Tsuna sighs when Hibari nuzzles into his neck and leaves small kisses on his skin. He reaches out to touch his soft hair and groans out loud as Hibari picks up his speed pumping Tsuna's dick in a fast and wild manner.

"Kyouya, I'm close," he warns.

Taking this as a sign, Hibari's perfect control crumbles as he pumps Tsuna faster and tightens his hold on his hip in a bruising grip. "Come, Tsunayoshi."

He wasn't ready yet but as soon as Hibari orders him to, Tsuna comes and let his orgasm blind him in rapturous pleasure. He pants for air once he comes back to and blinks at the jizz covering his stomach, trembling as Hibari milk him dry.

"Kyouya," he begs, overstimulated.

Leaving one last kiss at Tsuna's neck near his hammering pulse, Hibari lets him go and gently lays him down on the bed before moving away.

Tsuna tries to stop Hibari from going away but his body refuses to listen to his mind and can't do anything while his throat feels dry that he can't speak. His body may be sated but his heart is a mess that it feels like it's breaking into a thousand broken pieces and he knows he will never get to put them back together again.

But against all odds, Hibari comes back and Tsuna can't help sobbing in relief, clutching at the hands wiping away his tears.

Hibari cleans him up; almost reverent in the way he takes care of Tsuna. Once done, Tsuna clings to him as Hibari gathers him in his arms and runs his hand through his hair. It feels so pleasant and soothing that it makes Tsuna sleepy, cuddling into Hibari more and he lets out a smile when Hibari didn't seem to mind.

Tsuna doesn't know if he's dreaming or what when he hears someone humming and his mind drifts off at the sound of the lullaby as he gets whisked away to a peaceful sleep.


End file.
